Miss Larkin
The lovely school teacher who is sisters of Bella Larkin, Phillip Larkin and Mr Larkin. Later on she gets married to Chris Puccini on Christmas day and her name changes to Mrs Puccini. Early Life The eldest out of the Larkin family she was born in Devon. From a young age Miss Larkin showed she wanted to help others and was very good at helping others learn. She also had a good grasp of other languages like Spanish and was very intelligent. She went to University in Exeter got a PGCE and then became a qualified teacher for infants. She was loved by her students, other teachers, the head and parents as she was a lovely doting and very good teacher who helped making learning fun and inspired her kids. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 7 She comes to Grasmere Valley in order to live. Volume 10 When the town is struck by the Mafia, the town need to find out who it is before they take out the entire town to which Miss Larkin is among those trying to find out who the Mafia is. However it turns out the entire town are playing a game of Mafia which means no one is hurt and everyone's been having fun. Volume 15 She looks after the Celeno Boys from Volume 15 Volume 19 The Celeno Boys move out but her new husband Chris Puccini comes to Grasmere Valley and lives with her. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Comics #51-56 A Blue Christmas without You #54 Tale of Chris Puccini Chris Puccini who is the teacher at the school as feelings for Miss Larkin which everyone seems to realise except for her. When a Christmas tree is pushed over on him by Ms Izodel so she can steal his role of organising the Christmas Carol Service, she is at the hospital hoping for the best She is saddened to hear that Chris will never be able to walk again. #55 Tale of Miss Larkin Miss Larkin is further saddened when she finds out Ms Izodel is taken over the carol service and has wacky ideas that will ruin it once and for all. Daisy who is there also comforts Miss Larkin and has a plan to stop Ms Izodel. While the cast for Ms Izodel Carol Service were outside having a snowball fight when she came to call them in on Daisy and Miss Larkin's orders they all threw snowballs at her, with them Daisy and Miss Larkin joining them turning her into a snowman. Once that happened they managed to take control of the service, managed to implement Gary Robinson preaching and everything is on track #56 Tale of Christmas Day On Christmas day the service takes place with Daisy and Miss Larkin delighted by it and are in the audience, Chris is in a wheel chair and is on stage with Miss Larkin when much to everyone's shock and it being a Christmas miracle Chris can walk and he kneels and proposes to Miss Larkin. She gladly accepts and Gary Robinson decides to marry them there and then with Jed Adams and Barbara Adams wanting a re-committal ceremony also had their vows renewed. Therefore they ended up getting married to Chris Puccini on Christmas day.